They Came During the Night
by PhoenixFlame121
Summary: "As the thin line between dreams and reality shattered like ice, the once-feared Fire Nation princess fled into the darkness of her mind, visited by the dead and soon to be." As Azula rests fitfully in her lonely jail cell haunted by nightmares, will the comfort of her friends and loved ones bring her back to sanity? Or will the darkness finally quench her icy blue flame?
1. Chapter 1

_They came during the night. A rush of poisonous nightmares that haunted her lone jail cell, moments after she drifted into her first restless sleep. Whispers fluttered at her ears, invading her fragile mind, repeating the very worries and fears which became real. As the thin line between dreams and reality shattered like ice, the once-feared Fire Nation princess fled into the darkness of her mind, visited by the dead and soon to be. No longer was the time where she merely opened her hand and a warm flame flickered to life, the curls of blue fire dancing across her palm. The cold and dark had hardened her fire, extinguishing the light until nothing remained. Not even a spark._

.-.

'_You're a monster. Not like your dear brother Zuko, oh no, you will never be as loved as he is. In fact, you will never be loved again.'_ That taunting voice crept up next to her curled up frame, a small wispy voice that constantly reminded her how trust was for fools; they were all going to betray her. Mai and Ty-Lee proved just that.

"But daddy loved me," she would protest weakly, whispering to herself. She would often take a chance at countering the murmurs drifting around her, emanating from the dark stone walls, but every time she would get burned.

The voice laughed in her mother's voice, but layered with a cold sting. _'Daddy? Dear, he didn't love you. He never loved you. You were just another soldier to him, someone who would inherit the job of Fire Lord so he could run off like everyone else did. You were too much of a failure for him to love you. Your bending forms were never perfect and your lightning was simply pathetic,'_ the voice laughed again sharply. "And don't get me started on your fire, darling. Zuko was _so _much better than you."

_Azula threw her head back and screamed at the ceiling, a desperate cry tinged with anguish, but no matter how long she cried, no one would come. She curled her long fingers into fists, her shoulders shaking with sobs as laughter grew stronger in her mind. Her own father never loved her. Her own brother never really loved her. Muttering incoherently to herself, Azula rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, wrapping her arms tightly around herself but tears continued to stream down her face, falling from her unfocused eyes. Her fine clothing that she proudly wore, the silk robes and proud emblem of the Fire Nation pinned in her hair was instantly stripped down to a single, woolen dress, with a red strap tied loosely around her thin figure. There was no pin in her hair. _'No. No, there is someone who loved me'_. A single thought crossed her mind, but before she could stop crying long enough to grab it, it disappeared and the darkness returned._

.-.

_She came during the night. Mai, with her Fire Lady pin tucked away in her ivory-black hair stood outside the iron bars, simply staring wordlessly at Azula with her sleeves hanging loose over her hands. She simply stared, taking in the pathetic form on the floor, rocking back and forth repeatedly while muttering to herself with eyes wide open. Azula stopped rocking suddenly and her head snapped upwards, but Mai merely narrowed her eyes slightly. This was once the girl who had teased her when she was a child about her crush on Zuko. The girl who tried to throw her in prison because she had proven that her love for Zuko was stronger than fear. _

"Come to gloat, did you?"

Mai took a small step back, letting surprise flicker on her face before letting it fall back to an almost bored expression. She had always admired Azula's knack for public speaking, the way she would inspire determination and fear into anyone, just by looking at them. But the way she sounded… this she wasn't prepared for.

"I guess prison hasn't been working for you, has it." Mai said coolly, but gazed at Azula with a pitying kind of dread.

Azula returned to her rocking state, burrowing her head into her arms and shaking slightly, though there was no draft. Mai stood there for a few moments more, before turning away without another glance.

.-.

_They came during the night. Phantoms and faint outlines of her father and mother appeared in her cell once again, slightly transparent but still as haunting as ever. They shook their head sadly at Azula, who was sitting trembling on the floor, her eyes boring into her empty prison. The scene shifted, and her brother was standing in front of her, but he was six years old. Azula closed her eyes slowly, and allowed her subconscious to drift into her dream-like state that she inhabited frequently. _

*flashback*

A smaller, less sharp-featured Azula was lying huddled on her dark red bed, next to Zuko, who's eyes were wide open with fear. Azula shuddered as another crash of thunder seemed to slam against her window, rattling the enlarged painting of Ozai hanging on her wall and inched a bit closer to her brother. As the rain pounded heavily against the outside of her small room, instead of running to her parents, Azula found herself walking to her older brother's room, before clambering into bed with him to wait out the storm. Zuko hugged his sister tightly, his face also pale but remained strong for his younger sister. His mother had once made him promise to take care of Azula, no matter what.

"It's alright 'Zula, thunder can't hurt you" he said matter-of-factly.

Azula scoffed, her body rigid. "I know that dummy. But it's just loud." She said defensively and put on a brave expression, but cringed and dug her head under her pillow suddenly as the loudest clap of thunder shook the room.

Zuko grinned at the sight of his sister. "You know, the thunder is pretty scary. But it's the lightning that gives me the creeps."

His sister lifted the pillow off her face and her face brightened. "I think lightning is the best part of the thunderstorm," she decided. "The way it lights up like a fire does, but it's more… powerful. More precise, because it's silent. And fast like me." Azula grinned, loosening her grip on her pillow.

Zuko merely shrugged, content with the fact that he succeeded in making his sister forget about the thunder, for now.

*present*

Crying into her arms, Azula repeatedly shook her head, trying to shake the memory of fond times with Zuko. They were no more, only the present where she, the daughter of the ex-Fire Lord, was trapped in a cold, iron prison.

'Don't touch her. Don't let anyone come in.' Zuko had ordered the prison guards before they unlocked her chains and slammed the door to her cell. He had waited a moment until he was alone before placing a single hand on the window of the door, and a tear fell from his eyes. "You'll be safe there 'Zula," he quietly said, then left. How wrong he was.

.-.

_They came during the night. _

'_That water-bender girl with the ridiculous hair-loops, and the boy with the boomerang always strapped on his back.' Azula had thought, and then turned herself around so she sat with her back to the door staring resolutely at the opposite wall, refusing to let them see her face. She would not let herself become a side-show freak, but with her hands clamped tightly over her ears, she rocked back and forth once again. _

"Poor girl…" Katara whispered, peering into the darkness for any hint of Azula. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Well of course she does. She almost killed you Katara, and Zuko!"

Sighing in response, the young water-bender kept her eyes on the figure staring at a blank wall, biting her lip as her eyes grew wet. "But no one deserves to be alone."

.-.

_She came in the night. Ty-Lee, dressed in her old pink clothes instead of her Kyoshi Warrior outfit, armed with blankets. Her feet padded silently on the cold floor and a shudder ran through her limber body, nervous and scared about what she would find. Silently taking out a key from the folds of her robe, she inserted the red key into the lock and opened the door, letting the light from the torch hanging on the wall flood into the cell and Azula cringed slightly. This time she was sitting on her small bed, her eyes locked onto the floor and was mumbling softly to herself, eyes darting back and forth across the black floor. Ty-Lee steeped hesitantly into the cell, letting her eyes wander around the empty cell in shock._

"Oh Azula…" she murmured, feeling her heart break for her friend, and a single memory crossed her mind.

*flashback*

"Ow! That hurt Azula!" Ty-Lee cried, her lip quivering as she landed hard on her back, the soft grass cushioning her fall slightly but the breath was knocked out of her momentarily.

A ten-year old Azula stood over her friend with her hands planted firmly on her hips, and a scowl on her face. Mai held out her hand and helped Ty-Lee up, brushing some of the loose dirt out of her long braid and scowled.

"Just because she can do a perfect cartwheel and you can't, doesn't mean you have to be so mean Azula!" she huffed, putting an arm around Ty-Lee who had tears in her eyes.

The three young friends were playing in the courtyard of the Royal Palace, Azula watching Ty-Lee execute five perfect cartwheels in a row with ease. Mai had a thoughtful expression on her face, standing a little off to the side as she fingered a small blade she kept hidden up her sleeve that she stole from her father's war room. Azula's eyes had darkened slightly, and without hesitation she had leaned forward and stuck her foot out in Ty-Lee's path, causing her to trip and fall hard on the ground.

Azula laughed with her hands still on her hips defiantly. "What does it matter to me if I can do cartwheels or not? Those are only for silly girls," she said, but a flicker of jealousy crossed her face.

Mai smirked, "Are you sure you're not just jealous? You can barely do one," she let the effect of her words wash over Azula as her face twisted with anger.

"Oh shut up Mai, you don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, turning on her heel and stomped away angrily.

Ty-Lee bit her lip and stared at the girl walking away; she hated making her friend mad, but all she wanted was to be as talented as Azula.

*present*

Gently placing the soft blankets on the foot of the bed, Ty-Lee straightened up. "These are for you 'Zula, I know it must be cold in here," she softly said, and walked out of the cell, locking the door after her.

_Azula lifted her head slowly, her dark eyes shooting daggers at the door. But after the footsteps receded, she fingered the blanket on the top of the pile next to her, feeling the strange softness. After brushing the tears from her eyes for the hundredth time, Azula's hands shook as she wrapped the blanket around herself, a flicker of warmth lighting up in her ice-cold heart but soon died._


	2. Chapter 2

_As the very shadows seemed to reach out from the empty corners towards Azula, touching her arms, her bare legs, they grabbed whatever skin was showing, hissing slightly before recoiling back into the darkness. Azula spent most of her days rocking back and forth in the middle of the room while meaningless words spilled out of her mouth and echoed around her. Sometimes she would scream into her arms, yelling until her voice went hoarse as her fingers would clutch her sweat-beaded face. Still trying to hold on to the days when she had power. When she was Daddy's little rich girl, respected by those who were once her friends, and feared by all. Her time in the darkness dulled her senses, to the point where she felt like going insane. _

.-.

_He came during the night. _

_An elegantly robe with trims of gold framing the many shades of red was tied smartly around Fire Lord Zuko, the traditional Fire Nation crown pinned up in his neatly arranged hair. Zuko carried himself with a new air of power, walking down the dark halls with his head held high. The tell-tale sadness still lingered in his eyes, traces of deep concern and bitter resentment lining his face. Zuko gripped his fists tightly as he approached Azula's cell, pausing momentarily at the door. Running a finger across the cold metal he peered into the cell and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Unlocking the iron door and pushing it slowly open, he stepped into the room, one hand clutching the door firmly. _

"Azula?" he softly said, his head tilted down as he stared at the figure rocking back and forth on the floor, hands clamped over her ears as she rambled on. Tendrils of loose, dark hair fell over her pale face and Zuko could make out quiet whispers streaming out of her mouth as she looked terrified, staring at something unseen on the blank, dark floor.

"…the last Earth Kingdom stronghold will soon be defeated; it will soon know the might and power of the Fire Nation governed by the powerful Fire Lord, my father. None will survive. If I sense any hesitation, any weakness, I will not hesitate to wipe it out. Send the troops during the next half-moon, not the generals; I will be saving those for something special…"

Zuko exhaled sharply and closed the door. The quiet _clang_ caused Azula to jerk her head up sharply, staring a few feet above his head and frowned.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" she demanded, uncovering her ears and straightened up.

Moving closer to her, he gently sat down in front of her, hands folded on his lap. "I came to see you 'Zula."

Azula scoffed, and a flicker appeared in her eyes. "And what did I do for the noble Fire Lord to grace me with his presence?" she snapped, but her fingers tapped jerkily on her thigh, an odd shiver running through her.

Zuko stared at her in return, and coolly said, "You're my sister. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

Azula met his eyes with a mask of deep hatred and loathing, but dropped her gaze for a second. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything," she muttered bitterly, and Zuko sighed.

"Azula… I always respected you," he hesitated, waiting for her react but she continued rocking. "You were always like the lightning you created. Deadly and precise… but still beautiful."

Azula stood up and turned almost mechanically to her bed, and lay down on the rough covers, stroking the delicate blanket Ty-Lee had brought her.

Zuko sighed once again and pushed himself up off the floor, walking to the door. Stopping with his hand a few inches from the latch, he turned and watched his sister stroke the blanket. He realized that the last thing he wanted was for his mother to come back and see her youngest daughter in prison, sent by her older brother. Flickering his eyes from his sister to the floor, he quietly said, "And just to let you know," he paused. "I'm about to go search for mom."

Azula stopped stroking and shook her head once, twice, as if to shake off Zuko's voice. "Leave," she muttered.

Bowing his head a little, Zuko pulled the heavy door open and stepped through. After closing it softly he put his mouth close to the window and spoke. "I know she'll want to visit you. I'll be back soon Azula." And with that he left leaving nothing but the sound of crying coming from the darkness.

.-.

*flashback*

_Zuko shifted his weight, plumes of thick tan dust billowing around him and his eyes locked in the center of it, narrowing slightly. Bringing up his hands in a basic defensive position, one arm was held back near his chest, and the other with his index and middle finger pointing out, ready to redirect the lightning any moment. He took a deep breath from his stomach and felt a rush of peace spread through his shoulders, down through his arms and tingled in his fingertips. Azula whipped her arms around herself drawing energy from the very air while grinding her teeth furiously. Zuko had so far managed to deflect all of her strikes, even managing to send a vicious whip of blazing fire straight at her and knocked her off her feet. Azula was so shocked she could barely stand, but now she was more determined than ever. Holding her fingers out in front of her, lightning surging down her shaking arms, her eyes flickered from Zuko to Katara, standing behind him. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards and she suddenly shot a fierce bolt of pure energy at her, with a crazed yell. Time seemed to slow down. Zuko's eyes slowly widened as he ran towards the lightning before his brain could process what was happening. Jumping in front of the lightning's path, he folded his arms automatically to cover his heart and screamed as the deadly volts struck him like a red-hot whip, but a thousand more times painful. He fell heavily to the ground, his limp body jerking as a few stray sparks sapped what was left of his consciousness. Katara screamed once and tried foolishly to run over to him, but barely missed the bolt of lightning blocking her path. Azula stumbled, screaming in laughter and steadied herself shakily. 'What a fool,' she thought in a crazed triumph. She had directed the lightning at Katara, knowing Zuko would leap into its path, taking the pain instead of his friend. In that split-second moment, she knew he would choose to save the girl instead of finishing off Azula while she was momentarily distracted. She would've killed her brother if their roles were reversed. But not Zuko, because he knew how to love._

*present*

_They came during the night_

_Suki and Katara were the next to visit. They entered the cell without any hesitation, Katara determined to give the deranged prisoner some company. They settled themselves in front of Azula, who was cross-legged on the floor, tracing her finger smoothly over the smooth stones as if writing out a scream that was too feeble to come. She kept her eyes on making curving movements up and down, looping around the grooves etched on the ground. Katara and Suki watched her for a moment, exchanging a few worried glances but remained silent. Finally Azula spoke. She seemed to be talking to herself in a low, steady tone but her finger trembled slightly as she guided it around a stone, pressing a little harder. _

She told them about the time she made her first flame, where she had set her mother's favorite fire lily ablaze when she was six years old. Of course, she couldn't have known that it was wrong to destroy that beauty, but it had been worth it to see the pride in her father's eyes. Zuko stood beside her, his fists clenching his sleeves with jealousy but immediately stomped out the flame before the tongues of fire could reach any of his mother's other flowers, but Azula's joy couldn't be stomped out as easily as the flames.

Then she told them about the many victories against the Earth Kingdom cities, lingering over the tale of how she conquered Omashu and Ba-Sing Sei in her father's name. Her finger stopped tracing the ground and Azula's eyes took on a somewhat glazed look as she recalled the first time her mother left. Her gaze resting on the wall behind Katara and Suki, she cleared her throat and straightened her messy hair out of her face.

"When mother left, it was hard of course. Zuko couldn't stop crying like the weakling he was, but I never cried," she conversationally said. "I did wait by my window of my bedroom for her to come back for a couple of weeks, but father told me she left because she was the weak link in the Fire Nation's glory. It hurt, but it had to be done."

Katara moved as if she was going to touch Azula's hand and comfort her, but stopped mid-way and glanced at Suki. With a nod, the two girls stood up and brushed the dirt off of their robes. Azula resumed her regular position automatically, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking, staring at the wall, not hearing them say good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So... yeah here's chapter 3 of this bright and happy story. Once again I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Thank you.**  
_

_**If you like it, then please review it :)  
**_

_She came during the night, followed by another. _

_Ty-Lee appeared bearing more gifts, her shoulders held a little straighter ever since Suki told her that Azula didn't try to attack her. They came in silence, almost respectfully but Mai kept her hand wrapped around the knife hidden up her sleeve just in case. Ty-Lee crossed the room and delicately placed a red flower tinged with dark pink on the edges next to Azula, who was huddled on the floor again, dark shadows underneath her puffy eyes as she rested her head on her arms. She didn't dare sleep; lest the nightmares plague her rest without relent, like they have every single night._

"I thought this might brighten up this dreary room Azula," Ty-Lee softly says and beckons Mai forward, who is standing warily near the door. Azula lifts her head up tiredly for a second, gazing at the flower and blinks her eyes as if seeing something beautiful for the first time, ever since her mother left. Ty-Lee drops a silken pillow on the bed, replacing it for the rough, woolen pillow, since Azula never seemed to be asleep anyways. Mai sighed and sat on the floor a few feet away from Azula and spoke in a quiet voice. "You know Azula… Ty-Lee convinced me to come. I first didn't want to but…" Mai paused, and looked down at her lap. "I wanted to say that I forgive you. I forgive you Azula, and now that I'm with Zuko-"

Azula made a strangled noise at the back of her throat and her fingers twitched suddenly, gripping the hem of her dress desperately. She opened her mouth but closed it moments later, shaking her head repeatedly. Mai shifted uncomfortably with Ty-Lee watching them intently, and briefly, laid a warm hand on Azula's trembling arm. Azula exhaled sharply, her fingers digging into her skin beneath her dress, trying to fight the darkness she knew would chase her friends away. _'Friends…'_ she thought. '_How strange of a word…'_

_Azula's eyes filled with tears and she felt her face grow hot. Trembling violently she turned her face away from Mai, letting a tear fall to the ground, mixing with shadows rising up from the ground, and soon Azula was back in her empty cell._

* * *

"_Please father, forgive me! I-I tried my hardest, but I-"_

"_SILENCE!"_

_Fire Lord Ozai's darkened silhouette leaned forward from his gold, ornate throne and the wall of flame surrounding him shot upwards, creating a burning inferno that engulfed the paintings and banners decorating the Great Hall. Azula was on her knees with her head bowed in front of the flames, beads of sweat running down her face with eyes clenched tightly shut. _

_Ozai stood up, the dancing flames running up and down his body, but his clothes remained unscathed. Lifting a hand towards his daughter menacingly, his face twisted into a hateful scowl, the glow from the fire casting dark shadows across his eyes._

"_I give you a simple task. Destroy your traitor brother, and bring me the _Avatar_," he said in a dangerous voice, spitting out the word like it was poison on his tongue._

_Azula bowed her head even lower, fear gripping her heart and panicked. "I-I did my best father, but Zuko-"_

"_ZUKO WHAT?" Ozai thundered. "The boy is an absolute failure and an embarrassment to everything I've built up. He disgraces the Fire Nation and his fire-bending is a humiliation." His voice quieted slightly, and the wall of fire sank slowly towards the ground, now a deep red instead of dark orange and yellow. "That boy was lucky to be born, and the Avatar is nothing but a twelve-year old with a stick! I sent you to prove your worth, your honor, but it seems like you are just like your mother and brother!"_

_Azula trembled, lifting her head as much as she dared. "Zuko has been taught by U-Uncle Iroh, father, and the Avatar has those ridiculous friends with him! If I could just get him alone, then maybe-"_

_Ozai walked to the top of the rising stairs, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "Azula, you have been trained by ME, ever since you could make your first flame," he snapped. "I will tolerate NO EXCUSES. Now…" he opened his clenched fists and his hands were instantly ablaze with pure white flames licking his bare arms and Azula gasped, scrambling to her feet._

"_F-Father, please! I will try harder! I will defeat Z-Zuko and Iroh, I will bring back the Avatar, I swear upon my honor!" she gasped._

_Ozai smiled cruelly, an evil shadow crossing his face. "Oh no, daughter," he spat, and his figure enlarged, swelling in height and so did the fire; soon Azula was completely surrounded by surges of crackling electricity that surged through the towering flames. _

"_You need to be taught a lesson Azula. And pain shall be your teacher."_

_Azula cried out; this time her father spoke in voices that were not his own. The harsh lisp of the airbender she so despised, that powerful lilt of the waterbender that quenched her flames, a voice as steady and low as the earth, and worst of all, the desperate yell from a male, one that sounded like he was screaming in pain. This was mixed with a thousand other voices that she feared. The voices of those she killed when the Fire Nation attacked the Four Nations, and the whole world was covered by a sheet of flame. The screams and pleads which she had ignored, sending the building and forests ablaze with a flick of her wrist mingled with her own cries of mercy, and her father's never-ending laugh. Ozai reached towards her, and a jet of bright blue flames that seemed oddly familiar, was sent coursing right towards her heart._

"_NOOOOOOO!" _

* * *

_Azula woke up with a start, her mouth wide open as she screamed, staring straight into the familiar darkness and her voice soon died down to a raspy cry. Tears streaming down her face, Azula sobbed into her blanket scrunched up in her fists that were shaking uncontrollably. Occasionally she would let out a piercing wail, hoping someone would hear her and open the door to make sure she was okay. Someone like Zuko, or Ty-Lee, or even Mai. Her screams ended as she fell against her pillow and cried herself to sleep until the waking hours of dawn. No one had come during the night._

* * *

_Someone came many nights later. _

_Waiting outside the jail cell with her arms folded across her chest, a young, black-haired girl stood with a scowl on her face. She felt Azula crouching on the ground, laughing madly at the blank wall in front of her. Giggles erupted inside her shaking body and she rocked back and forth on the balls of her bare feet, shoulders heaving as she screamed derisively. Tops shifted her foot a bit, the sound of deranged laughter reaching her sensitive ears and winced. Her feet felt the vibrations coursing through Azula as she shook with hysterics. Placing two fingers on each side of the metal slab, she swiftly pulled the sides towards the frame, the metal bending like it was water beneath her hands. Forming a small hold, she crawled through and stopped a few feet away from Azula, still wary. Ever since Katara assured her she wouldn't attack, since her flame died inside of her the moment she was imprisoned, Toph had a fierce debate inside of her whether to visit or not. On one hand, Azula had never been her favorite person in the world; she had always seemed fragile to Toph. Sure, she was an extremely good liar, but it was her mindset that scared the earthbender. Toph shook her head, her blank eyes settling on Azula and cleared her throat._

"What's up?"

The laughter died down and her head jerked up, frowning at the sight of a small girl with white eyes, arms again folded in a stubborn manner.

"Excuse me?"

Toph cursed silently. _What's up? That's the best you could come up with?_ She tilted her head slightly. "So, what's so funny?"

A smile crept onto her face and pointed at the wall. "Mother." She whispered, sending shivers through the ground. "She claims that I use fear to control people. We've had many conversations like this, you know," her eyes shone brightly, and lowered her finger to curl it tightly into a fist.

Toph frowned. Zuko had said good-bye to his friends two weeks ago, off to search for his banished mother. No matter how many warnings Katara and Suki gently gave him, the Fire Lord was stubborn and set off as soon as he could, desperate for the long-awaited reunion. So why was Azula talking to a blank wall like it was real? Unless she could see something that wasn't there…

Toph took a step back and wiped the sweat off her forehead. _Stay cool_.

Azula kept smiling, as if teaching a young, ignorant child that fire was very hot. "Yes, my _dear_ mother visits often. Usually she intrudes my sleep, but it's okay." She lowered her voice as if sharing a secret. "I'm a monster, did you know that?"

"I-I didn't know that-"

"Oh yes, I am. Sometimes I can feel myself going mad. Maybe mother is right, I use fear to control those around me. I love it." She relished the word, and the temperature dropped violently, and a shiver ran through Toph. But it wasn't from the cold.

"That's… nice…" she ventured, gripping her meteorite bracelet in her hand like it was a lifeline.

Azula giggled, covering her red mouth with a hand and stared at the wall, listening intently. "What's that mother?" she lightly said. "Oh, no of course you're wrong. If I had done what you said, do you really think you would have stayed? Trust me, this was all for the better." She paused, her face darkening. "Really now, and they say _I'm _the mental one."

_A burst of laughter rushed out of Azula once again, throwing her head back at the ceiling. And with that Toph ran out of the cell, slamming a fist against the door and the hole closed sending ripples of metal weaving through the bolts. She leaned against the wall, hands on her knees and breathed heavily, her eyes wide with fear at what she couldn't see._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I apologize for the lack of recent updates, so I'll just go past all the lame excuses about homework, school, lack of motivation, etc. SO in the mood of February, (even though Valentine's day is _way_ past) I've written a lovely poem in place of the disclaimer. **

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I don't own ATLA,**_

_**So please don't sue.**_

_**...yeah poetry isn't really one of my strong suits... but please review if you liked it! The story, I mean, not the poem.**_

* * *

_They came during the night. _

_During the third full moon since Azula had her first night in the jail cell, a night where the spirits that entertain themselves by haunting the ones with blood-stained hands become less opaque. Some drag themselves up from the depths of the Spirit World, crossing the thin boundary between the living and the dead to amuse themselves in ennui. During the nights, a jagged scream could be heard piercing the still night like a swamp- Screaming Bird, and the people would shudder in their beds at the latest unfortunate soul. _

_Some spirits, though, prefer a more… entertaining visit, the ones that had experienced tortures and bloodshed in their lives, more than the others. Under the cover of night, where darkened spirits could hide in the ink-black shadows unseen by humans, they would reach out slowly, ever so slowly, grasping delicately whilst the still-sleeping person dreamt, but their dreams would soon become tainted with nightmares. These spirits savored every cry, every agonized scream. They felt no mercy. After all, how could something past the land of the dead take their hearts with them? Well, the pure ones somehow managed, unlike their cursed brothers. The lone prison which held the disgraced Fire Princess was a familiar, somehow comforting place for spirits to rest. The Royal Palace was a frequently visited place, and its inhabitants soon learned to accept the madness in their dreams, the voices whispered in their ears, they merely assumed it was their inner selves finally coming out. Azulon was a fast learner in particular; a trait that was soon passed onto his second-born son._

_Her mother, graced in her everyday Fire Lady outfit and a gold sash tied loosely around her waist, looked exactly like she had on the day when she walked away from the palace, head held high. She sat on the narrow bed next to her daughter with darkened hands clasped respectfully on her lap. Ursa _had _always maintained a gentle aura of respect and dignity which Azula could never achieve. Instead, she chose to appear fierce, cunning, like a mink-snake, content with fear instead of respect._

'_Fear means you have real power,' she always managed to convince herself. 'People learn respect somewhere along the line if they fear your abilities.'_

_.-._

Azula bowed her head with her eyes closed lightly and thought back to her younger days when she still had a family, unfazed by the figured sitting next to her. She was used to her presence nowadays; utterly exhausted trying to regain control of what was part of reality, contenting herself with the fact that everything was fake, including her prison.

She sighed tiredly, her shoulders drooping in a defeated manner. "I give up. Stay here, sit here, or go back to wherever you came from. I no longer believe you are actually sitting next to me, you see, so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

Fake-Ursa smiled, setting her faintly outlined hand on top of Azula's chilled fingers and nodded. "That is very kind of you, darling. Please, go back to whatever it is you were doing. You look tired."

Azula shivered and moved her hand away, letting her jagged dark hair fall over her face, covering her line of sight with her mother, or fake-mother. Whoever she was.

*flashback*

"Azula!"

_A seven-year old Azula stood in front of her mother with hands held behind her back, dressed in a little red dress that was slightly singed around the sleeves. Ursa looked disapprovingly at her daughter with Zuko standing beside her, one small hand in hers as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes furiously with the other hand._

"Yes mum?"

"Azula, Zuko just told me that you went into his room, without permission, and set his moose-lion toy on fire. Is this true?"

Zuko sniffed again, managing a not-so menacing glare at his sister, who smiled innocently back.

"No mummy."

"Azula, do not lie to me."

Azula tried again. "Honest, I was just practicing my new firebending kata that daddy taught me. I didn't want to practice on the turtle ducks, you see, because you told me not to stop."

Zuko gasped. "You hurt my turtleducks?! Mom!"

Ursa shushed her son. "So why did you use his toy?"

"Well, I saw it just sitting there on his dresser, because I _accidentally _went into his room when I was looking for someone to play with. I really _really_ needed to practice, because I wanted to make you and daddy proud, so I shot a few small flames at it. Zuko doesn't play with it anyways, so I didn't think he would mind! I was only _practicing_." she smoothly finished.

"That's a lie! You knew that was my favorite toy!" Zuko shouted. "You did it on purpose! You were just jealous that Uncle Iroh brought you back a girly little fan!"

"Zuko, I'm sure that Azula merely misunderstood how much you liked your toy. I'm sure that she will apologize, _won't she._" Ursa narrowed her eyes disapprovingly at Azula, who scowled in return.

"You're such a baby, Zu-Zu. It was only a stuffed animal, get over it."

"Azula-"

"What is going on over here?"

A sharp voice cut through her sentence and Azula noticed Zuko immediately cringed, his hand tightening in his mother's as he recognized that voice. She smirked.

"Nothing daddy," she sweetly said as the Fire Lord approached behind her mother, his narrow eyes glancing quickly at Zuko's tear-stained face with contempt.

Her mother bowed her head respectfully at him, but he ignored them both.

"I said, _what is going on over here?_" his voice quieted dangerously and Zuko winced.

"Azula… burned my toy. Father." he quickly added, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Ozai knelt in front of Azula, who smiled back in return. "Azula, did you burn his toy?"

Azula nodded proudly. "Yes daddy. I was practicing my kata that you taught me yesterday, I was doing the forms like you told me to do. I wanted to get it perfect so I can make you and grandfather proud of me."

Ozai nodded stiffly and patted her lightly on her head, and Azula caught a quick glimmer of pride in his eyes. Zuko curled his small fingers into a fist as Ozai stood up and looked down at him with distaste clouding his sharp features. Azula inwardly smirked. _Daddy will come to the rescue_, she thought triumphantly. _Ohh, Zuko will get it now._

"Zuko is too old to be wasting his time with _toys,_" he spat the word venomously. "He should learn to be more productive, and practice his firebending like his sister. I've told my foolish brother that an eight-year old boy should start using swords and daggers, _not stuffed animals._"

Ursa sighed, slipping her hand out of Zuko's and placed it on his shoulder. "My Lord, Zuko is just a boy. Let him have his fun, he still practices. And Azula should apologize to her brother."

"Zuko needs to learn self-reliance, _Ursa_, and you are not helping him by shielding him from danger," he spoke in a clipped tone. "Agni, how do you expect your son to advance to the throne if you keep coming to the boy's rescue? Spirits have mercy on us…" he glanced back down at Zuko, who was rapidly turning the same shade of red as his robes.

Zuko glanced up nervously. "But father-"

"_Do not interrupt when I'm speaking."_ Ozai snapped, causing Zuko to wince and return his gaze to the ground.

Azula smirked and bowed to her father politely. "I'm going to go to the gardens and practice some more, if that's alright father."

Ozai smiled triumphantly. "Of course my daughter, go and practice. I need to have a few words with your mother…"

*present*

.-.

_Her thin shoulders heaved with sobs, the memory becoming too painful for Azula to bear, and she cried into her icy-cold hands as her mother disappeared from her side with one last smile. Crying was something that was becoming a habit for her now, all alone in the cell. After all, it wasn't like there was a lot to do; she missed her firebending, her lightning, it was as if everything that made her unique, special, was torn out of her own chi, tearing her sanity along with it._

'_Daddy… where are you now? I'm… alone. I'm alone. I'm alone." _

_Azula's tears flowed faster, faster down her face and screamed into her hands, her voice slightly muffled. How she wished her brother would visit, even if he just sat next to her silently. _

_As long as her older brother was here, protecting her from the thunderstorms maybe her heart would soften enough for someone to slip in. But no, he had a nation to run. He didn't have time for his baby sister; he no longer allowed her to run into his room as the roaring thunder shook the palace and he definitely forgot that though she tried to send lightning into his heart, she still needed protection. His long-forgotten promise to keep Azula safe soon withered away and died inside of him after she betrayed him on the Royal Barge, his loyalty finally planted in his uncle. After all, how could he have protected her from her own mind?_

_She often relished the pride in her father's eyes more than the fake love her mother gave her, and after her mother left without saying good-bye, without even giving her a hug, THAT was the very last straw. She didn't care. She had a nation to get ready for, and wasting time acting sentimental, acting weak at the mercy of someone else was simply foolish to her. _

_And Azula was smarter than that.  
_


End file.
